Summer Days
by OryHarai
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede pasar de nuevo en un verano de South Park? El amor puedes encontrarlo en una tarde soleada o en un atardecer bochornoso. ¿Dime que tan cliché suena eso? (Bunny, Style, Creek, Dip)


**.**

**South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta o te desagrada el tema, entonces regresa por donde viniste, sin más que decir disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: La pérdida de las lágrimas. <strong>

**.**

El tictac de reloj dando los segundo sin detenerse, el salón esta al vacío tenue del atardecer. ¿Soy el único en el salón? Probablemente. Sin embargo, no dejo de observar ese jarrón de flores blancas sobre mi pupitre, ayer eran rojas, anteayer eran amarillas pero hoy, hoy son blancas. Pero yo no quiero flores, solo dime ¿Por qué te vas?

**11 de Junio, miércoles. **

Junio, junio, junio. En South Park los veranos no son calurosos ni mucho menos, en South Park siempre hay nieve, siempre incluso en los meses donde el abrazador sol está presente, pero aún que no es como en otro lados donde tienes que ir por ahí con rameras ligeras y short, aquí se siente el calor profundo que te hace despojarte de abrigo por un momento. Suspire.

Observo mi entrega de examen que realizamos apenas unos meses antes, sonriendo con superioridad ante esa nota destacable, observo de reojo el asiento junto a mí y me pregunto ¿de qué se reirá? Con esa nota que apenas superaba. No me importa mucho que ocurra alrededor porque siempre escucho la verdad de mi interior.

-Esto es aburrido- Dices, mientas no paras de sonreír.

_Y te lástima, porque sé que te duele, y por qué sé que se lo permites, pero no sé por qué no lo detienes._

Doblo el resultado de mi examen por la mitad, y te devuelvo la sonrisa, sé que sabes que te he superado una vez más en el resultado pero agradeces que no muestre mis resultados en tu presencia, salvo para presumirlos a Cartman. Y tu manera de agradecerlo es simplemente revolviendo mi cabellos rojizo entre tus manos. Deja de tocar este corazón herido, por favor, yo sé muy bien que no puedo ver nada más a mí alrededor.

_Eso es mentira._

Tu sonrisa es falsa, lo sé todo es mentira. Regreso mi mirada a mi pupitre de madera en el cuan reposa mi hoja y para relajar el amiente entre nosotros y evitar preguntas, tomo mi hoja y hago un origami con ella, mostrándotela con una sonrisa. Yo sé que piensas, sé que sabes que he estado actuando raro últimamente y las preguntas que llevas acumulada te hacen preocuparte, pero no estoy dispuesto a decirte la verdad, porque creerás que estoy loco.

Me miras con tristeza y tomas entre tus manos ese origami y sonreír, más forzado que de ganas pero no te culpo entre menos me preguntes y menos sepas de mis sentimientos es mucho mejor para mí. Aunque eso suene egoísta. Quiero desfrutar este día de verano contigo, esta hora, este momento, porque es la única que compartimos solo tú y yo. Sin Cartman, sin Wendy.

_Pero si mueres ahora, tal y como eres, nadie te va a recordar…._

Sonrió con amargura, volviendo mi vista a mi pupitre, solo el pensar de esa manera me es un poco estúpido.

_Bueno hoy es el final. _

* * *

><p>Cierro los ojos con pesadez, solo en el vacío salón de clases y suspiro, recuerdo tu sonrisa y me esfuerzo por recordarlos cada día.<p>

Sabía que tendrías que llegar a preguntarme lo que sucede, pero ese amor tan débil que apareció…. Incluso una pluma se convierte en arma mortal… Te hubiera respondido, te hubiera dicho todo de golpe, la verdad pero… pero… no podía…

_Cobarde. _

El reloj sigue dando el tictac sin detenerse, no importa que el tiempo transcurra y sin remedio por hipnosis intoxique. Volví a cerrar los ojos y las imágenes de tu sonrisa volvieron a mí. Eso fue durante la clase de la mañana, pero todo cambio al llegar la última clase, yo tratando de ocultarme bajo las escaleras del segundo piso, la frágil luz que se filtraba por las ranuras de las escaleras daba de lleno en mis rizos y me abrazaba a mis piernas hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas. Los últimos meses habían cambiado en extremo, estaba aterrado, aterrado de mis sentimientos, de la gente que me rodeaba, de mí mismo. Ya no podía con tanta presión encima tanto escolar como familiar. Cartman me molestaba TODO el tiempo que podía, ya no eran solo insulto contra mi religión o mi color de cabello, sino también agresiones directas, al principio no le di la menor importancia solo decía que se había vuelto más pesado de lo normal pero al cabo de barias semanas los golpes no paraban, ni las bromas pesadas que consistían el encerrarme en los vestidores de chicos o incluso crear rumores sobre mí para hacer que los novios celosos me vinieran a golpear.

Las cosas empeoraban en casa.

Me gusta ciencias y matemáticas, por eso en cuanto calificaciones no había problemas. Cálculos, ecuaciones, sencillo.

_Pero odias ingles porque eres malo en él. _

Pero si me aferro a lo correcto, a las reglas y normas…

_Todo a tu alrededor se convertirá en un error. _

¿Salir con amigos? Mamá decía que debía estudiar que pensara en mi futuro.

¿Ni siquiera con Stan o Kenny? ¿He? ¿La tarea? Si, si ya la he acabado. ¿Has llegado a pensar que no son buenas influencias? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no alce la voz y sube a mi habitación? ¿Castigado?

La tarea en mí ya está en mi identidad.

_No estas satisfecho en lo que hoy vives. Ni en casa, ni en la escuela. _

¿Por qué el decirlo significa que…?

_¿Estas tristes? ¿Estás solo? _

Si.

-Joven Broflovski ¿Puede leer la oración que está en el pizarrón? –

Inglés, ¿Soy malo en ingles cierto?

_Si. Así es. _

-Joven Broflovski ¿Puede pasar a escribir esta oración al pizarrón?-

¿Puedo? Realmente no lo sé. Dime, ¿puedo?

_No._

¿Puedo la imaginación de un niño interpretar? ¿Y este corazón negro que he dibujado? ¿Este era antes yo? ¿Esto es lo que soy ahora? Dime, ¿Quién era yo? Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer?

_Quizá ya no importa._

Puedo resolver con el Abaco esta ecuación.

Pero no puedo aflojar la cuerda que en mi cuello apretó.

Está bien que permanezcamos así. Dime. ¿Quién era yo?

_Quizá ya no importa. _

Y todo este cumulo de sentimientos eran la cuerda que rodeaba mi cuello. Y apretaba cada vez más y más.

-Buu…- Susurro Stan detrás de mí, encontrándome en mi escondite en las escaleras. Él sabía. Él no preguntaba. Pero lo haría. Y ya no había tiempo de huir. –Has estado actuando raro últimamente, y no sé porque, casi no te veo fuera de la escuela, ya no sales con migo, con nosotros y en la escuela en los receso o a la hora de la comida te escondes, ¿Por qué? –

-Nada.- Dije saliendo de mi escondite y observando a Stan de frente, las voces de la gente sus risas, todo se escuchaba a lo lejos como vagos ecos en la profundidad de una cueva.

-Kyle… somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, súper mejores amigos.- Al decir lo último sonrió con melancolía sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Eso, esa palabra, la odiaba. Amigos. –Puedes contarme lo que…-

-¡No, no pedo!- Grite bajando la cabeza en el proceso. -¡No lo entenderías y no te importa realmente!-

-¡Claro que imp.…!-

-¡No la haces!- Grite, volviendo a interrumpirlo. No quería gritarle porque no lo merecía el solo se estaba preocupando, sin embargo todo ese estrés lo estaba descargando en él.

-¡Estas actuando como un niño Kyle!- Grito dando un paso al frente y yo por instinto retrocedí asustado. Él tomo mi muñeca con fuerza al ver mis intenciones de huir.

-¡Suelta me lastimas!-

-¡No, hasta que hablemos!-

No importa que el tiempo transcurra.

-¡Suéltame!- Forcejee intentando liberarme y el me soltó por fin.

Por descuido de hipnosis intoxique.

-¡No te entiendo! Siempre huyendo de los problemas, siempre sin querer recibir ayuda porque piensas que lo puedes resolver solo ¡Pero solo eres una persona! ¡ESTAS SOLO!- Grito furioso.

Sin remedio siempre me esconderé detrás…

Y lo abofetee, sin darme cuenta de que de mis ojos estaban brotando lágrimas que resbalaban libres por mis mejillas. -¡No necesito tu compasión! ¡NI DE TI NI DE NADIE!- Grite para después subir las escalera hacia el tercer piso.

…DE ARROGANCIA FALSA.

Y me topé con la mirada sorprendida de Wendy. Que seguramente había escuchado todo desde las escaleras. Yo pase de largo y me fue al salón de clases, donde me senté en una de las bancas y observe durante un par de horas el tictac del reloj. Tictac, Tictac, Tictac… Suspire.

-Joven Broflovski ¿Puedes leer la oración en el pizarrón?-

Inglés, ¿Era malo para el inglés cierto?

¿O para la imaginación de un niño interpretar?

¿Este corazón negro lo he dibujado yo?

¿Puedo resolver con el Abaco esa ecuación?

¿Puedo aflojar la cuerda que mi cuello apretó?

¿Está bien que permanezcamos así?

¿Puedo las formulas del área recitar?

Dime, por favor que es lo que debo hacer.

Tictac, tictac, tictac…

Las horas, los minutos, los segundos, el tiempo no se detiene, el tiempo no perdona. Me encanta esta vista, puedo observar el patio de la escuela, el viento fresco de verano golpea mi cara y despeina mi cabello. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad. Mis manos tiemblan al sujetar el barandal y mis piernas flaquean, mi vista se va a todos esos estudiantes que caminan por el patio dando gracias a dios por que la jornada del día ha acabado.

Dime, ¿Quién al desagüe mis sueños tiro?

Dime, ¿Quién era yo?

¿Puede ser que ya lo sepa?

_DIME DE UNA VEZ ¿CUANDO PLANEAS CRECER? _

_PERO DIME ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO PARA TI? _

Dime entonces lo que debería hacer.

Dime que debo hacer

_Quizá ya no importa. _

El viento golpea mi cara, extiendo mis brazos y cierro los ojos, ese pequeño instante de libertad pronto será remplazada por la incertidumbre, sin embargo no me preocupa eso en este instante, solo disfruto del momento. Por una vez en mi vida.

_Por qué no estas satisfecho en lo que hoy vives. _

_Por qué en ti. _

_La maldad te susurra. _

Huir quiero.

_Morir quieres. _

* * *

><p>~~Extra~~<p>

El día en que la muerte se enamoró.

Hubo un día, un día que parecía igual a los otros, sin embargo para la muerte ese día era muy distinto. Por se enamoró.

Se enamoró de un joven de cabellos rubios y desordenados, de mirada despreocupada.

La muerte siempre observaba un sentimiento que no comprensiva en los humanos. Y cuando lo comprendió, se dio cuenta de lo complicado que era, porque ese joven era un humano…

Continuara~

...


End file.
